Sentimentos Proibidos
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Yukito descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos? YAOI


Sentimentos Proibidos

Touya fechou seu livro-texto, aborrecido:

- Chega por hoje. - afirmou - Não estou com cabeça para estudar.

Yukito levantou os olhos para o amigo e sorriu:

- Se assim quer... vamos fazer uma pausa.

Touya deu um longo suspiro e se deitou no chão do quarto:

- Sabe, Yuki... acho que estou precisando de umas férias. Estou de saco cheio.

- O ano foi bem cansativo, ne? - Yukito concordou - Mas tente se animar um pouco, afinal, amanhã é feriado. Você vai poder descansar um pouco.

- Que nada. - Touya fez uma careta - vou ter que levar a minha irmã para ver as cerejeiras.

- É?

- Sim. Papai tem trabalho extra e a monstrinha está doida pra ir...

- Hum... me parece bastante divertido, To-ya! - Yukito sorriu - eu posso ir também?

- Claro. Acho que a Sakura vai adorar a idéia.

- É mesmo? - Yukito deu uma risada divertida enquanto tentava abrir um saco de batatas fritas.

- Claro, você sabe bem que ela adora você.

- Ah, eu também adoro a sua irmã.

- Então fica com ela. - a resposta de Touya foi mal humorada.

- Ah, você fala isso mas eu sei que você é louco pela Sakura-Chan.

- Não enche!

- Quer uma batata? - Yukito tirou uma batata frita do saco e a deixou bem perto da boca do amigo.

Touya abriu a boca e puxou o salgadinho dos dedos de Yukito, mastigando-os ruidosamente.

- Tá gostoso, né?

- Hum... - Touya se ocupou em acabar de mastigar e então falou - Acho que é melhor você dormir hoje lá em casa. Amanhã vamos sair bem cedinho.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Deixa eu separar umas roupas então. - Yukito se levantou e foi até o armário daonde tirou algumas peças de roupa. - Pronto! Eu acho que não vou precisar de mais do que isso.

Yukito fechou a pequena bolsa em que estava guardando as roupas depois de jogar lá dentro uns três pacotes de biscoito.

- Yuki, você é mesmo muito faminto. - Touya comentou fazendo uma cara de reprovação.

Yukito apenas riu do mau humor do seu amigo. Na verdade, ele estava mais do que acostumado com Touya. Conhecia-o como ninguém. Era íntimo mesmo do menor dos seus defeitos. Mas, em compensação, tinha certeza que Touya também sabia de tudo ao seu respeito. A sincronia entre o dois amigos era realmente impressionante. Muitas vezes, Yukito adivinhava o que Touya ia lhe perguntar e respondia antes mesmo que o outro abrisse a boca. Inúmeras vezes, Yukito só precisou de um pensamento em direção ao amigo para o telefone tocar. Tudo bem, Yukito sabia que Touya era especial, que sentia e via coisas que nem mesmo ele entendia às vezes, mas aquilo era diferente.

- Yukito! Yukito! Você está me ouvindo? - a voz impaciente de Touya o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe, To-ya! Me distraí um pouco.

- Eu vi. Estava bom lá em Marte?

- Também não foi pra tanto.

- Se você visse a cara de bobo que você tava me olhando, não diria isso.

Yukito teve que fingir que estava pegando uma outra blusa na gaveta para esconder a vermelhidão da face. Às vezes o Touya falava cada coisa...

- Bem, eu estou pronto. - Yukito avisou - Vamos agora?

- Daqui a pouco. Estou bem demais deitado aqui para me levantar.

- Tudo bem.

- Yuki?

- Chega aqui.

Yukito sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Tem alguma coisa te preocupando, To-ya?

- Não, nada de importante.

- Vamos, pode falar. - Yukito insistiu, com voz doce.

- Bem, eu estava pensando no que Kaho me disse antes de partir.

- Kaho é aquela sua antiga namorada, né? A professora da Sakura-Chan?

- Sim, ela mesma.

- E o que ela te disse?

- Que quando voltasse, eu e ela estaríamos apaixonados por outra pessoa...

- Ela disse isso?

- Disse sim.

- E ela tinha razão?

Touya olhou para Yukito de uma forma que ele sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer. Alguns longos segundos se seguiram, com os dois na mesma contemplação muda.

- Hum, deixa pra lá.

Yukito sentiu seu estômago se retorcer. Mas reuniu todo o seu autocontrole para responder.

- Acho melhor irmos andando To-ya... já está meio tarde.

- Tudo bem... - Touya deu um suspiro resignado e levantou-se - vamos lá.

O resto da tarde foi como sempre. Sakura fez questão de fritar alguns bolinhos pra Yukito, que aceitou o presente com a maior alegria. Yukito também gastou alguns minutos conversando com o pai de Touya durante o delicioso jantar e só depois de repetir a sobremesa três vezes, acompanhou Touya até seu quarto.

- Eu sempre como demais quando venho pra cá, To-ya. Os doces do seu pai são mesmo uma delícia.

- Teria pena de você se tivesse alguma tendência pra engordar, Yuki... - Touya comentou enquanto desfazia a cama - sua vez de dormir no colchão.

- Você sabe que não é. Mas pode deixar que eu durmo.

- É assim que se fala.

- Mas você vai ter que forrar pra mim.

- Interesseiro! - Touya fechou a cara.

- Não sou não.

- Claro que é. - ele respondeu, pegando um lençol limpo no armário.

Touya forrou o colchão e os travesseiros e então voltou-se para o amigo:

- Pronto, mestre! Agora devo te dar um beijinho de boa noite ou coisa parecida?

Yukito corou feito um pimentão.

- Pára com isso! - e logo em seguida, riu, ainda meio sem-jeito.

- Ah, vai dormir. - Touya falou atirando um travesseiro nele.

- Tá, tá... não precisa partir pra violência.

- Acredite, você ainda não viu nada.

* * *

Quando Yukito acordou, ainda estava escuro. Sentou-se na cama. O despertador marcava 03:30 em números bem grandes e vermelhos. Yukito até pensou em voltar a dormir, mas logo percebeu que estava completamente sem sono.

Suspirou, detestava quando isso acontecia. E agora, o que iria fazer até amanhecer? Olhou em volta, o quarto estava parcialmente iluminado pelo luar que vinha da janela. Yukito colocou os óculos e então seus olhos se encontraram com a cama onde Touya dormia profundamente.

Sem se dar conta, Yukito começou a admirar o rosto do amigo. Achou linda a falsa palidez que o luar emprestava à sua pele. Dava a impressão de que ele era macio como a seda pura. E esse pensamento lhe dava uma vontade tão grande de tocá-lo que chegava a doer. Touya era perfeito. Seu peito nu, seus braços fortes, as pernas compridas, os cabelos pretos... Sem dúvida, todo o corpo de Yukito parecia estar sensibilizado pela bela visão do amigo adormecido. Não se lembrava de sentir seu coração tão disparado antes e muito menos daquela pressão quase incômoda na altura do seu baixo-ventre...

"Espera um minuto!"

Yukito arregalou os olhos. Parecia que tinha acordado de um transe e finalmente se dera conta do que estava acontecendo.

"Será possível que eu... "

"... que eu... "

"...estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo?"

Duas lágrimas deslizaram do seu rosto.

"Que espécie de pessoa eu sou?"

* * *

Touya não gostava de se levantar imediatamente. Preferia ficar rolando na cama, depois de se espreguiçar longamente. Na verdade, seu humor não era dos melhores logo ao acordar e por isso preferia ficar um tempo na cama, em silêncio, apenas esperando o mau humor passar antes de encarar um novo dia. Era também por isso que quase sempre acordava um pouco antes do despertador tocar. Como se alguma coisa em seu íntimo lhe dissesse que já estava na hora. Naquele dia não foi diferente. Touya ficou parado, olhando para o teto uns bons quinze minutos antes do alarme finalmente soar, desagradável. Touya respirou fundo e falou, ainda olhando para cima:

- Yuki, hora de acordar!

- Yuki? Você tá ouvindo? Acorda logo!

Touya se sentou na cama dando um muxoxo de impaciência:

- Yuki, você n... Yuki?

Coçou a cabeça:

- Ué? Cadê ele?

Não havia sinal da presença do amigo no quarto. O colchão e os lençóis estavam dobrados sobre a cadeira, juntamente com seu pijama azul. Touya levantou-se da cama, preferindo pensar que o amigo guloso tinha levantado bem cedinho para aproveitar melhor o café da manhã. Não seria nada surpreendente, vindo dele...

Em alguns minutos estava pronto para sair e deixou o quarto. Desceu as escadas e foi até a copa. Não deu outra. Lá estava Yukito sentado à mesa, acompanhado do seu pai. Mas os dois não comiam. Na mesa, estavam apenas duas canecas de chá quente e um bule. Estranho... será que os dois tinham acordado tão cedo assim?

- Ohayou! - Touya cumprimentou, assim que os dois perceberam sua presença ali.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, To-ya! - Yukito seu costumeiro sorriso que ajudou a espantar aquela sensação de que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

- Ohayou, filho. Que bom que acordou. Assim poderá fazer companhia para o seu amigo madrugador. Eu preciso sair agora. Muito trabalho me espera.

- Arigatou gozaimasu, pela conversa. - Yukito inclinou a cabeça.

- Não há de quê. É sempre um prazer falar com você, Yukito. - ele sorriu, levantou-se. - Espero te ver mais tarde. Até mais.

- Tchau, pai.- Touya falou quando sentiu a mão de seu pai sobre o ombro.

Após isso, Touya gastou alguns segundos observando o amigo. O fato de Yukito evitar seu olhar não lhe escapou.

- Tinha pulga no colchão? - ele finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Oh, não. - Yukito sorriu - eu apenas acordei no meio da madrugada e acabei perdendo o sono. Foi tudo.

- Ah, foi?

- Foi sim.

- Hum... já tomou café?

- Já. Tomei como seu pai.

- Ah, sim. - Touya foi até o fogão, disposto a esquentar a comida pra ele e Sakura que não deveria demorar muito pra acordar. Não se falaram enquanto Yukito ajudava Touya a botar a mesa. Depois disso, Yukito levou as canecas sujas de chá para a pia e se pôs a lavá-las, junto com o resto da louça.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Yuki...

- Tudo bem. - Yukito sorriu e continuou com o trabalho - Sabe, To-ya...

- Sim?

- Eu estou morto de vontade de ver as cerejeiras florescendo...

- É... falando nisso eu tenho que ver se o lanche está pronto.

- Seu pai deixou tudo preparado. Tá naquela cesta ali.

- Ah, então tá bom...

- É...

Mais silêncio.

- Hum... como foi a noite? - Yukito perguntou a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça.

- Foi normal... bem, melhor que a sua, com certeza, né?

Yukito baixou os olhos por alguns instantes:

- Com certeza...

Silêncio de novo. Dessa vez mais ainda mais denso e desagradável. A grande sorte foi que segundos depois, Sakura descia ruidosamente pela escada e corria ao encontro deles.

- Yukito-San!

Yukito imediatamente deixou a louça de lado e voltou-se para a menina:

- Ah, ohayou, Sakura-Chan!

Sakura corou levemente e respondeu:

- Ohayou, Yukito-San!

- Acordou cedo hoje só pra ver o Yuki, não é mesmo, mostrenga? - Touya não perdia mesmo a chance de espetar.

- Oni-Chan! - Sakura gritou de raiva ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele podia dizer uma coisa dessas bem na frente do Yukito!

- Anda, senta! - Touya respondeu, colocando um prato pra ela na mesa. - não vai querer chegar atrasada no parque, vai?

- Não! - Sakura respondeu, assustada e tratou de sentar-se à mesa e devorar a comida o mais rápido que podia.

Touya também sentou-se pra comer e Yukito, que inicialmente pretendia apenas acompanhá-los não resistiu a um segundo café da manhã. Logo depois, os três partiram para o parque, levando a enorme cesta com o lanche preparado pelo pai de Sakura.

- Parece que chegamos cedo demais. - Yukito comentou quando viu o parque quase vazio.

- É... parece que sim. - Touya concordou. Bem, pelo menos garantiremos um bom lugar, não é mesmo?

- Sim! - Sakura levantou os braços, toda contente, e correu a procura da árvore mais bonita do parque. Depois de alguns minutos de indecisão, optaram por uma bem perto de um riacho muito acolhedor e lá esticaram a toalha.

- Bem, mais tarde a gente tira a comida da cesta. - Touya falou esticando o corpo ao lado da toalha. Agora eu quero aproveitar!

- É sim. Também temos que esperar os meus amigos! - Sakura comentou - eles ainda não chegaram.

- Seus amigos? - Touya perguntou.

- Hai! Tomoyo-Chan, Mei-Chan, Li-Chan...

- Ah, não! Aquele garoto não! - Touya protestou.

- Ah, ele vem? Que bom! - Yukito sorriu.

- Que bom nada!

- Por que não, To-ya?

- Hunf!

Sakura e Yukito se trocaram olhares interrogativos e então decidiram deixar pra lá. Era provavelmente mais uma birra inexplicável dele.

Algum tempo se passou até que o parque começasse a se encher de pessoas. Um a um, os amiguinhos de Sakura foram chegando e ela se afastou com eles para brincar por ali. E quando finalmente Yukito e Touya ficaram sozinhos, não puderam deixar de trocar um sorriso.

- É melhor a gente começar a arrumar a comida, não é? Quando as crianças voltarem, estarão famintas!

- É. Acho que tem razão. - Touya concordou, se esticando em direção a cesta - vejamos o que o papai preparou pra gente!

- Aposto que só tem coisa gostosa aí dentro. - Yukito falou, contente.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Yuki. - Touya respondeu.

Yukito deu uma risada e se pôs a ajudar o amigo a arrumar tudo. Ao final, aquele piquenique mais parecia um banquete.

- Sugoi! - Yukito festejou

- É... acho que ficou legal... - Touya falou, um pouco dispersivo - Yuki?

- Hai?

- Hum... algum problema?

- Como? - Yukito olhou para Touya, quase em choque - Por que está perguntando isso?

- Por nada... só achei que deveria perguntar. E aí? Tem algo pra me contar?

Na verdade, ele tinha. Um monte de coisas. Adoraria contar para o amigo todo o conflito que estava sentindo interiormente. Tantas incertezas... e sobre a culpa também.

Sim, seria ótimo desabafar um pouco. Contar a ele tudo que estava acontecendo e receber algum conselho, algum "norte". Talvez, pela primeira vez na vida, Yukito se sentia completamente perdido. Precisava quase que desesperadamente que alguém lhe dissesse como agir naquela situação tão inusitada. Daria tudo para que alguém simplesmente lhe dissesse: "Faça dessa forma e tudo ficará bem!"

Mas ele não tinha ninguém que pudesse fazer isso por ele. Ou melhor, tinha sim. Mas como ele poderia falar sobre isso justamente para ele? Era impossível!

- Não, To-ya. Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Hum... então tá bom. - Touya nunca insistia. Apenas se aconchegou melhor na grama e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar ao máximo.

Foi aí que aconteceu tudo de novo. Yukito só precisou pousar os olhos no amigo para sentir um calafrio horrível percorrer toda a sua espinha. Sentiu seu corpo todo se sacudir de um forma que ele quase teve medo. Não podia se controlar, era muito mais forte do que ele! Yukito tentava de todas as formas afastar os pensamentos e sensações da sua mente mas simplesmente não estava conseguindo.

Colocou a mão na testa, agradecendo aos céus por Touya estar de olhos fechados e não vendo o seu estado deplorável. Sentiu o sangue subir para a bochechas como se estivesse com febre. e então tentou respirar fundo e olhar para as águas que corriam, serenas, pelo riacho. Seus olhos se prenderam àquela visão como se estivesse hipnotizado.

"As águas... são... bonitas... eu quero continuar olhando para elas... "- se forçou a pensar e aos poucos foi recobrando a calma. Não podia olhar para o amigo daquela forma novamente. Para Yukito, olhar assim mas parecia com um estupro mental. Como se estivesse se aproveitando do amigo para aliviar o seu desejo.

"Desejo?"

Desejava o corpo de Touya?

Era claro que sim. suas reações frente a simples visão do amigo provavam tudo.

Sim, ele o desejava. Desejava mais que tudo no mundo.

Finalmente se deixou libertar da visão imutável do rio correndo e enfiou a cabeça entre as pernas dobradas, em desespero.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?"

* * *

- Sugoi! - Sakura festejou assim que viu o lanche devidamente arrumado sobre a toalha a espera das crianças que, famintas, correram para aproveitá-lo. Sentaram-se todos, menos Li, em volta da toalha e começaram a atacar os doces e sanduíches. Yukito terminou de encher sua caneca de chá quando percebeu que Li ainda estava de pé.

- O que houve, Li-Chan? Não vai se sentar.

A resposta do garoto veio em forma de uma suave vermelhidão na face e então a pergunta tímida:

- Yukito-San?

- Hai? - ele sorriu.

- Eu ... posso... me sentar do seu lado?

- Claro! - Yukito abriu um sorriso ainda maior e chegou um pouco mais perto daonde Touya estava sentado para dar mais espaço ao garoto, que, quase desabou no chão, sentindo a falta de força nas pernas depois de ter reunido toda a sua coragem para fazer aquela pergunta. Do outro lado, Touya não conseguiu conter o olhar irritado para o garoto enquanto quebrava, sem querer o biscoito que tinha acabado de pegar.

- Vamos comer? - Yukito perguntou, contente, enquanto procurava um lugar por onde começar. Li e Touya finalmente desistiram da disputa de olhares e deram preferência ao delicioso lanche.

* * *

- Ai, ai... como eu comi... - Sakura falou, ainda tentando engolir o resto de chá quente que permanecia na sua caneca.

Todos pareceram concordar. Dar fim àquela comida toda foi mais difícil do que parecia. Se não fosse a ajuda de Yukito e Li, cujo apetite se mostrou inesperadamente aguçado, eles provavelmente teriam deixado mais da metade da comida de lado.

Fizeram alguns segundos de silêncio, meio tristes. Foi aí que uma brisa deliciosa começou a bater, fazendo com que todos se sentissem um pouco melhor. Somado a isso, veio a visão magnífica das pétalas de cerejeira bailando junto com o vento por todo o parque.

- Ei, crianças? - Yukito quebrou o silêncio - Vocês por acaso sabem o que acontece se uma pétala de cerejeira cair dentro do seu chá?

- Não.. - foi Sakura que respondeu, curiosa.

- Você vai contar essa bobagem pra eles, Yuki? - Touya perguntou.

- Não é bobagem! - Yukito respondeu - Pelo menos, não se você acreditar nisso.

- Continuo achando uma tremenda bobagem...

- Yukito-San... conta! Conta! O que acontece se cair uma pétala dentro no meu chá?

- Ah... você terá muitos anos de muita sorte na sua vida, Sakura-Chan.

- É mesmo! - ela perguntou, interessada.

- É sim. E tem mais: O seu maior desejo será realizado!

- O meu maior desejo! - Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Verdade? - Li perguntou

- Isso mesmo.

Foi o que bastou. Todas as crianças imediatamente começaram a disputar pelo chá que ainda restara na garrafa térmica e então se puseram a esticar suas canecas desesperadamente, na tentativa de conseguir que alguma pétala caísse ali dentro.

Touya balançou a cabeça ao ver a irmã tão empenhada naquela tarefa e resmungou:

- Mostrenga...

Yukito riu e então levou seu chá, já morno, aos lábios. Não pôde deixar de pensar nesse momento na coisa que mais desejava no mundo.

Abaixou a caneca, soltando um suspiro curto.

"To-ya... é o seu amor a coisa que eu mais quero no mundo!" - o seu coração lhe gritou antes mesmo que sua mente pudesse impedir.

Foi quando sentiu que todos olhavam espantados pra ele.

- O que foi? - perguntou

- Yuki... - Touya respondeu pelos outros que pareciam mudos de surpresa - olhe pra sua caneca.

Yukito olhou. Lá dentro estava uma pétala bonita de flor de cerejeira, boiando sobre o chá. Pareciam feitos um para o outro quando, aos poucos, o líquido encharcava a pétala a ponto dela assumir uma coloração um pouquinho mais escura.

Yukito sorriu.

- Sugoi, Yukito-San! - Sakura festejou - a pétala simplesmente caiu no seu chá sem que você nem precisasse se mexer!

- Parabéns, Yuki! - Touya falou - se essa lenda realmente der certo, você será a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

- Ah... - Yukito teve que segurar o choro de tanta alegria - Sim, To-ya... com certeza... se der certo... eu serei...


End file.
